Juntos por siempre
by caroo papitas
Summary: Yato al igual que hiyori se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando yato se demoró en ir por ella a la escuela ella se preocupó mucho y no sabía si algo malo le avía pasado…


Este es mi primer fanfic de Noragami y mi pareja favorita obvio es yato x Nora okno yato x hiyori es mi pareja favorita la que más amo con todo mi kokoro de pollo 3

=3 espero que les guste desgraciadamente este anime no es mío (ni que ya tuvieras estúpida) tu cállate ¬¬  
si fuese mío hiyori y yato ya estarían juntos :'D pero ya no los fastidio mas

Inicio y fin de conversación de algún personaje – –

Pensamientos ""

Mis interrupciones para nada kawaii **

Se van a dar cuenta de las narraciones así que ñe

Autora: Caroo Papitas

Anime o manga: Noragami

Pareja: YatoRi

 **Juntos por siempre**

Capítulo 1 la confesión

-¿dónde estás yato?-preguntaba hiyori un tanto asustada por si le avía pasado algo a yato

FLASH BACK

-Hiyori espérame en la escuela yo te iré a buscar :3 – dijo el dios mientras se movía como un idiota esperando la respuesta de la mitad ayakashi que estaba hablando con el por teléfono

-Esta bien yato te esperare-Dijo la mitad ayakashi un poco sonrojada por ver a yato después de clases

\- siiiiiiii, quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso- dijo el dios muy emocionado pero no sabían por que su kokoro lata cada vez más rápido al pensar que estaría todo el día con hiyori a solas :3

-hai, te esperare a las 4 fuera de la escuela - cuelga "me alegro voy a estar todo el día con yato :3"

Fin del flash back

-ya son las 04:30 y aun no llega ¿le abra pasado algo malo?...-

-hi…yori…..-aparece de la nada mareado y con sangre

-¿ehhh? Ya-ya-yato…. ¿¡Que te paso?!...-casi a punto de llorar

-No…ra… me….me-se desmaya

-¡yato!-lo agarra para que no se caiga y lo lleva a un lugar seguro obviamente dejando su cuerpo tirado fuera de la escuela donde lo encuentran y lo llevan al hospital :v

Ya lejos de la escuela en un lugar seguro

-yato…..¿porque, Te pasa esto? Cuando, cuando ya me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti y quería decírtelo hoy – sin darse cuenta comienzan a brotar de sus ojos unas lágrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas y caían en la cara de yato

-hi-hiyori …..Te….tengo…..que…llevar a…ese…lugar que te dije-dijo sonriendo

-ehh?...yato….yo…. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te recuperes?-dijo aun preocupada

-solo…vamos a donde quería…llevarte – aun sonriente se levantó y tomo de la mano a hiyori

-"me tomo de la mano kyaaaaa"-ocultaba su rostro con su bufanda ya que estaba muy sonrojada

-"por que mi kokoro late tan rápido cuando estoy con ella?"-el al igual que hiyori estaba ocultando su rostro para que ella no notara lo sonrojado que estaba igual o peor que hiyori

-ya-yato…cuanto falta para que lleguemos? "espero que mucho para seguir sosteniendo su mano"

-u-una…ehhh…media…casi una hora jejeje-con su otra mano se rascaba la cabeza y como estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer se puso a reír pero sin mirar a hiyori para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojado

-jajaja…"están idiota a veces pero aun así no se como pero me enamore de él" –cada vez más ella se sonrojaba más y su corazón parecía que fuese a explotar

-"me encanta su sonrisa quisiera ver como se ríe pero si me doy vuelta se dará cuenta de que estoy sonrojado, que debo hacer?"-se detiene

-que pas…esto es hermoso yato-dijo alegre la mitad ayakashi

-aquí es…hiyori-dispuesto a voltearse para ver a hiyori se sorprende al ver a…

-me encanta este lugar yato-aferrada a yato se le escapan algunas lágrimas al recordar como yato soporto caminar tanto con esas heridas

-hi-hiyori…-corresponde el abrazo afirmándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciando su cabello

-co-como puedo sanarte?-dijo aferrándose aún más al dorso de yato

-solo espérame un poco…-un mas sonrojado por el abrazo de hiyori

-haaaii…ten cuidado

-está bien – se da media vuelta y se va

-bien que hago ahora, le diré? O no?

Así hiyori se la llevo asiéndose esa pregunta mucho rato mientras vamos con yato

-bien donde esta…-empezó a mirar hacia todos lados hasta que…-aquí esta :D por fin encontré esta maldita flor por pedirle un favor a yukine Salí herido por culpa Nora malditas mascotas de esa estúpida . que bien que no era tanto pero aun así me desmalle :v bien iré a dársela a hiyori-se da vuelta y se va

-hiyooooriiiii…-va corriendo Asia donde esta ella- te traje algo

-enserio?... qué es?-dijo bastante emocionada

-toma…-extiende su mano en la que tenía una hermosa flor

-ya-yato...es, es,es la flor más hermosa que he visto…-la toma entre sus manos y sin darse cuenta se le caen algunas lagrimas

-te gusto?...esta es la razón por la que Salí herido todo es por ti porque tú eres muy especial para mí y creo que yo me e enamorado de ti…-dijo sonrojado extremadamente sonrojado y hiyori lo miraba sonrojada por la confesión

-yo…yo…!igual te amo ¡yatooo! no se qué me hiciste pero me enamore de ti¡ no puedo evitarlo pero realmente te amo…-abraza a yato y el corresponde el abrazo, el abrazo duro bastante cuando hiyori levanto la cabeza aun sonrojada y yato la miro a los ojos fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y muy grandes eran más fuertes de lo que creían en ese momento se estaban dejando llevar y poco a poco se iban acercando más y más está el punto de que sentían la respiración del otro cuando sus labios se rozaron se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez se demostraban completamente su amor, pero nada es como un cuento de hadas donde la princesa se casa con su príncipe y viven felices en ese mismo instante apareció una chica bastante molesta ya todos deben saber quién debe ser "Nora" llego a arruinar ese hermoso momento….

-yato...-dijo calmada y sonriente-ya te he dicho que ella no es la indicada para ti…nadie es mejor que yo para estar con ti-interrumpida

-¡CALLATE! para mí no hay nadie mejor que hiyori así que vete

-vamos a casa, Yato

-no, después de tanto creo que ya sé cuál es mi propósito – con estas palabras levanta su mano apuntando a Nora y pronuncia una palabra que sorprendió a hiyori y a Nora

-'hiki'

-no debe ser enserio

-gracias por todo hiiro

-no ¡yaboku!- esas palabras pronunciadas por la errante sorprendieron a hiyori pero ella ya sabía el nombre de yato aun así la sorprendieron

-no, yo soy yato, 'hiki ahora yo te libero'

"no porque, que hice mal" fueron las palabras que pasaron por la cabeza de Nora

-yato…tú la liberaste-dijo sonriendo hiyori

-sí, lo hice, lo hiceeee estoy libre de esa psicópata wiiiiii- hiyori lo miraba un poco extrañada pero aun así le causo mucha gracia y se puso a reír y yato la miro sonriendo

-yato jajajajaja pareces un niño pequeño –ella dijo con alegría pero no se esperaba que yato la abrazara aun así ella sintió ese abrazo tan cálido – "es tan cálido este aroma es mi olor favorito"

-aishiteru…hiyori –se acerca lentamente a hiyori pero ella se pone nerviosa y se aleja dejando a yato con las ganas de besarla

-etto…ya…to…emmm-es interrumpida por que yato no iba a dejar las cosas así , la tomo por los hombros y lentamente se acercaba hiyori y ella al darse cuenta solo se dejó llevar por yato cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro ambos serraron sus ojos y al sentir como sus labios se rozaban se sonrojaron mucho que sentían como sus mejillas quemaban pero aun así siguieras con lo suyo y se dieron un beso lleno de amor pasión y yato quería más y más , y hiyori sin darse cuenta sentía como yato la besaba más y más, ella solo se dejaba llevar pero llegaron a un punto en el cual les faltaba respiración…..

-ya-yato emmm es tarde así que vamos a casa…..

…Continuara…


End file.
